1. Technical Field
This application relates to an image forming apparatus, such as a copy machine or a page printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 2008-239334 describes a pushing member that pushes a sheet toward a tray of an image forming apparatus being arranged at an ejecting member of the image forming apparatus to control a curling of the sheet ejected onto the tray.
However, in this image forming apparatus, the transport obliquely of the sheet might occur by a transport friction applied to the sheet while the sheet contacts the pushing member. Therefore, a transport defect may occur.